


Snowed In

by slagmaker



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Huddling For Warmth, Lesbian robots, Secret Relationship, complaining about your bosses, robot girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slagmaker/pseuds/slagmaker
Summary: Training together on the mountains causes Slipstream and Windblade to be stuck in a cave together, with nothing but each other for company…





	Snowed In

One jet had crashed into the other, and there they were, stuck in a cave.

Neither of them wanted to admit which of them was at fault when they landed on top of each other. Not that there was much time to argue when their crash had caused an avalanche and snowed them in, making them effectively stuck in here together.

Their temporary truce meant that Slipstream and Windblade had been spending most of their hours together, being unofficially paired up to train.

Training, that occasionally turned into long talks…

Slipstream’s feelings for Windblade had gradually changed, at first she had felt a weird sense of annoyance at her for not remembering who she was following their first encounters… now she was enjoying their time together, whether it was sparring, flying together, or taking breaks in between… Windblade’s taunts had turned into friendly banter, something Slipstream was happy to bounce back at her. 

It shouldn’t feel like an accomplishment. She shouldn’t feel happy about it, or care that Windblade seemed to _like_ her. That they were evenly matched, her equal.

After all, she was an Autobot.

And yet, she was the one she’d rather spent time with right now, more than anyone else.

“Slipstream, what are you doing?” Windblade asked when Slipstream aimed her rays at the wall of snow covering the only exit. It was a shallow cave, a quick scan showed no items of interest. They had both employed night-vision for their optics, meaning they each gave off a ray of light each from each optic.

“Getting us out of here,” she adjusted her aim “since kicking at it didn’t knock it down.”

“Stop!”, Windblade said before she could power up her ray.

“I mean, we have alternatives. I’ll contact the Autobots and they’ll get us out in no time.”

“Um.”

Slipstream stopped and looked at her. When her bafflement faded she put her hands on her hips.

“That should be our last resort.”

“No? Why?”

“We—I’d--- get demoted,” she said, “probably punished as well. I don’t want to lose the position I just earned when I’m still in the process of proving I’m worthy of it, I—” 

She felt like she was oversharing, that Windblade wouldn’t have any reason to care. But it felt good to get it out. She wasn’t lying either; Decepticon high command didn’t take failure lightly. She was in a precarious position.

Windblade got her arm communicator out and made a few taps on it, sending a message. 

“There,” if you’re not contacting your crew, you’re coming with me.

“Um. Thank you.” Slipstream was still baffled.

“Now we wait.”

Windblade retracted her wings and sat down on a rock.

“There’s place for two, you know,” she said, patting the side of the rock.  
Slipstream sighed. “All right.”

She breathed out and felt relaxed. This was… okay? This felt right? There was a light feeling inside her.

“Oh, reply’s here already,” Windblade said looking at her communicator. “They should be here in an Earth hour or two…”

“So,” she continued, “we wait.”

Slipstream nodded, settling herself close to Windblade. She could feel the heat from her frame this close. It was cold…

“Tell me more,” Windblade said.

Slipstream smirked, “about being a Decepticon?”

“Yep.”

“Well, it’s stressful. I’m supposed to be leader but I don’t feel I have what it takes for the troops to respect me. It’s like I’m…”

Windblade met her optics and she twitched, a small warmth spreading through her.

“Like I’m just faking it until it becomes true.”

Windblade leant closer to her. “I know that’s not true.”

Slipstream huffed. “What do you know?”

“I know you’re funny and skilled and that I’d like to get to know you better.”

“Oh...” Slipstream felt like she was overheating.

“Well…” she continued. “Lately I’ve been feeling like I don’t know anyone anymore.”

“I believed in Megatron but I’m not sure his methods are right. It feels like he’s ruling by fear instead of giving us a reason to respect him. I believe in his cause, but I think something should be done…” 

She clapped her mouth shut, “and you’ll speak to no one about what I’m ranting about now later, okay?”

Windblade laughed. “Of course.”

Slipstream felt, for some reason, that she could trust her.

“So, Megatron, real piece of work, huh? He scares me. Too grumpy.”

“That’s only the beginning of it. Let me tell you about Shockwave---”

\---

When Slipstream had gotten through her main rants on Decepticon High Command, the two of them were huddled close together. It was feeling colder for the two of them, their light frames not being built to keep heat.

“Can I… hold your hands?” Windblade asked, and Slipstream reached them out.

Windblade held them, her fingers feeling both warm and like they were offering her some kind of strength, support.

“You know,” Slipstream said, “I think you’re the one around here I enjoy spending time with the most.”

Windblade leant closer to her.

“I like being with you too,” she whispered, close to her audial.

They felt like they were as close as they could possibly get, sharing what warmth they had in their frames.

“I want, “ Slipstream continued, needing the strength Windblade was giving her to confess it, “to stay with you like this, for a while at least… It doesn’t have to be like it always has been.”

Windblade smiled, “not _exactly_ like this.” Her voice was not mocking.

They went silent for a short, perfect moment, before Windblade’s communicator beeped loudly, startling the two of them. 

“Well, they should be here in five Earth minutes or so,” Windblade smiled. “Come on, let’s not have our frames freeze stuck.”

She stood up and offered Slipstream a hand, and she took it, rising to her feel.

“And Slipstream…” she asked, still holding onto her hand.

“If you want, we can still keep meeting, ‘unofficially’, off hours. I want to get to know you more. It’s nice talking to you.”

Slipstream’s processor lit up, “O-of course.”

She smirked, a small spark of rebelliousness igniting inside her. “Let’s keep it a secret from both the Autobots and Decepticons.”

They kept holding hands until the wall of snow burst and they were freed.


End file.
